Fallen Leaf's
by Twisted Pichu
Summary: kabuto is left with no where to turn to..orochimaru is dead because sasuke killed him, so that cuts off returning..he needs a place to stay he has a place in mind though, maybe he'll even turn a new leaf in his confusion? maybe not...read to find out, T,
1. The Frist Step,

Fallen Leaf's Chapter 1: where to start?  
Disclaimer: huh? no no you got it wrong... of course i own naruto......ok i don't own naruto...but i wish i did!

Thought's = _Locket_

Talking = "Locket"

* * *

kabuto walked up the shallow road.  
it was dark and musty, he didn't know what to do..orochimaru was dead,

that was confrimed, had he thought orochimaru could be killed he would of gone long ago, but he didn't think that for the simple reason that no one has EVER escaped -that- jutsu

he shook his head to clear his thought's,  
"sasuke...your really something eh?"  
he trailed the road he was walking, the silence staying with him,

only to confrim that he was aimlessly wondering the trail he softly smirked to himself as he slowed his pace questions ran in and out of his head,

no answer's in sight..only the words that sliped his mouth " i never would of thought.."

* * *

this is only the frist chapter so i didn't really want it to be to long or anything,  
i'm not sure if its good or bad so far ^^''

but..if it wouldn't hurt if i got some reviews to tell me how i did,  
i love reviews xD

so make sure to review tell me how it is so far, what i should fix ect oh and if anyone didn't notice this is a kabuto story kinda like.  
a new turn for him since orochimaru died a kind of twist to the storyline all of in itself he wants to turn a new leaf..or does he,  
i though it would be a good idea plus very fun to write xP

-Next Time On Chapter 2-  
chapter 2: welcome to!-wait what are you doing here!


	2. Slam, What the!

**Fallen Leaf's Chapter** 2: slam!-what the!..  
**Disclaimer**: i don't own naruto..but i do own NakuKuro -shattered fragments- o.o

Thought's = '_Locket'_

Talking = "Locket"

* * *

kabuto sighed as he stared upon the village hidden in leaf's yes,  
he was at none other then konoha.

_'why am i here?' _oddly enough it was the only place he could think of...or thats what he kept telling himself he knew they would probably question him and lock him up untill he's 99. heck they could even kill him.. but something told him he should come here, he looked forward as he thought to himself

'_that something better be right..'_

the leaf hated him and well...it was.

"fate..? maybe god is tormenting me for all of my sin's" ah yes that's what they call it fate for his wrong doing's,

kabuto answered his own question as he began walking forward to the gate's of the hidden leaf.

which not surprizingly turned into the gate ninja pinning him down against the hard yet grassy grounding.  
kabuto hissed a bit from the pain as he stuttered out "arg....is the leaf always so violent?"

the guard's looked at each other before almost mockingly pushing him off of the ground then they replied with a hint of rage "shut up! your a wanted ninja..orochimaru's right hand man..kabuto....now get a move on scum were going straight to the hokage!" they both then sickly smiled as they restrained kabuto and started heading toward's the hokage's tower.

as kabuto muttered to himself so they wouldn't hear "is it just me or are they a bit insane? they must slam people into the ground daily for fun.." kabuto cracked himself a small smile at the thought though making sure the two guard's didn't notice,

he made sure not to let out the small laugh he had almost begun.

he then looked forward staring slightly at the giant tower which he would soon be told his punishments in.

he looked on as the tower got closer and the door's started opening

_what a nice day... _

* * *

There we have it chapter two ^^ sorry for it being shortish...i'm still new at the whole story thing..^^''

please R/R and thanks for reading ^^

**Next time on Fallen Leaf's:** **why hello hokage?**

**-this chapter has had a slight edit from misspelling- xD uwah!**


End file.
